The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that Smoking is the process of flavoring, cooking, or preserving food by exposing it to smoke from burning or smoldering material, most often wood. Meats and fish are the most common smoked foods, though cheeses, vegetables, and ingredients used to make beverages such as beer.
It is known that smoking may take several days at temperatures around 150 degrees to 200 degrees F. Aromatic woods, vines, or herbs may be used to impart various smoked flavors. The chemicals present in the smoke assist in the preservation of the food. However, for the smoke to fully integrate into the smoked food, the smoke must continuously flow past. Over smoking can lead to harmful accumulation of carcinogens on the food.
Typically, a uniform air flow through the smoker can create an excess of oxygen in the smoker, which improves the distribution of heat and produces a negative draft through from the lower portion to the upper portion of the smoker. Consequently, the negative draft creates more heat and less carbon dioxide throughout the cooking area. Furthermore, the negative draft forces the warmer air to rise through the upper exhaust from the cooking area, which further increases the flow of air through the smoker.
Often, a fan is used to generate air flow through a closed area, such as a room or chamber. The fan has rotatable fan blades that turn and push air in one direction, creating a downdraft and also capable of creating a cooling effect. Some fans come with an option to switch the blade function to updraft. This function reverses the pathway of airflow, creating an updraft. Either direction creates air flow. Inside of a smoker, the air flow is constantly in motion. In general, airflow tries to flow out of the smoker in the upper parts and make up air tries to flow into your house in the lower parts of the smoker.
Even though the above cited methods for a more efficient smoker address some of the needs of the market, a device that induces a negative draft across a firebox and cooking area of a smoker is still desired.